


Rendirse al placer

by Kourei



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: Rendirse al placer</p>
<p>Sumary: El candor de su piel posándose sobre la suya le hería como una marca de hierro caliente. Las manos de la castaña se colaron bajo su pijama, alzándolo lentamente e incrementando el rubor de su rostro. Se mordió los labios, incapaz de decidir si quería detenerla. No podía irse. Pero lo deseaba con tanta intensidad…</p>
<p>Pareja: LaitoFemxYui. LaiYui.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece al terrorífico Reiji…. Digo Reject xD</p>
<p>Advertencias: Yuri. Lemon. Posible sexo explícito. Segundo intento de lemon yuri. Laito se adueñó de mi alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendirse al placer

**Rendirse al placer**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Yui se arqueó levemente en su sitio, sintiéndose extraña. La luz de Luna brillaba tan intensamente, pero sus cortinas se mantenían cerradas, apenas dejando entrever su tenue iluminación. Con el pasar del tiempo se había acostumbrado a diferenciar la posición de cada objeto, quizás no era capaz de verlo todo con la misma claridad que otorgaba la luz del día, pero tenía grabada en su mente una buena, y casi exacta, imagen mental de su cuarto de tonos pasteles.

A pesar de que no encontraba nada especial en el fondo sabía que había algo raro, una sensación inusual que despertaba sus sentidos y le advertía del peligro a su alrededor, pero no hallaba la razón. Todo se veía como siempre. Sin darse cuenta se había aferrado a sus propios brazos, hincando los delgados dedos en la blanca piel como una forma inconsciente de reaccionar a la ansiedad.

Lo recordaba con nostalgia, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que vivir en carne propia desde ese momento. En una noche silenciosa como esa conoció a aquellas seis preciosas vampiresas que la miraron con asombro cuando se presentó. Ella no lo sabía entonces, pero su sola presencia habría de cambiar muchas cosas, la más importante de ellas es que se convirtió en la primera excepción.

A través de los siglos siempre eran hombres de bien, voluntarios hijos de la iglesia. Jamás en la historia de los sacrificios les había sido entregada una mujer, nunca habían lidiado con una chica humana. Fue difícil, pero Yui logró convertirse rápidamente en la favorita de todas ellas aunque no fuera consciente de ello.

Con suavidad presionó entre sus delicadas manos la suave textura de sus sábanas de seda, y suspiró con fuerza. Ladeó el rostro, dispuesta a averiguar la hora y se sorprendió de lo temprano que era, aún para el horario nocturno en que ahora se manejaba. Cinco de la mañana. La escuela había terminado hace algún tiempo y estaba segura de que a esas horas todas las vampiresas ya estaban sumidas en un sueño profundo y no se levantarían hasta el atardecer. Cubrió sus labios, tratando de reprimir un bostezo profundo. Ella también debería estar durmiendo.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre el mullido colchón, alzando las sábanas brevemente para acomodarlas sobre ella. Necesitaba descansar y estuvo a unos segundos de ello, antes de notar un pequeño destello verde que llamó su atención entre la ausencia de colores.

—Bitch-chan~—Canturreó esa conocida y temida voz con cierto toque de pesar.

Yui la reconoció al instante. Las radiantes gemas esmeraldas de la chica castaña centelleaban con esa conocida sensación de acecho quela había asfixiado antes. Su sonrisa coqueta, la manera en que su entrecejo se fruncía delicadamente para darle ese aire cautivador y el inminente puchero de sus labios carnosos la hacían ver increíblemente hermosa. La pequeña rubia se sonrojó sin desearlo, apenada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, repitiéndose a sí misma que era normal entre mujeres admirar a otra chica por su belleza.

—Laito-kun…—Llamó con la voz ligeramente enronquecida por el sueño. Ella sonrió, con esa picardía tan característica suya y sin preguntarle nada se le unió entre las sábanas, abrazándola por la cintura. La blonda solo pudo suspirar al sentir como aquellas manos inquietas la recorrían completa.

Quería negarse, que los dedos que se escabullían traviesos a través de su abdomen y formaban leves círculos sobre su intimidad fueran retirados. Pero su boca solo lograba emitir pequeños suspiros y sus manos se movían frenéticamente hasta ascender a sus pechos, masajeándolos y presionándolos eróticamente. Si tan pudiera morir de vergüenza con gusto lo haría.

Si era sincera consigo misma, su cuerpo se sentía inquieto, como si de pronto toda ella se hubiera vuelto demasiado suave, sensible a cada roce de la tela que la cubría. Le invadía la necesidad de recorrerse con las manos, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel con ternura y sentir el cariño de sus propios dedos delineándola. Deseaba experimentar esa misma calidez extraña que le brindaba la castaña con solo su toque, a cada uno de sus suspiros en el cuello. No estaba segura de que era aquello que la hacía sentirse así, nunca había experimentado nada similar hasta el día en que llegó a aquella enorme mansión y se convirtió en su novia sacrificada.

A ellas no les importaba que fuera una chica. Y, lamentablemente, empezaba a temer que a ella tampoco.

—Nfu~Te ves tan caliente esta noche que me haces desear…

—Laito-kun…—Regañó la más pequeña, interrumpiendo su frase. No deseaba escuchar de sus labios las cosas que en el fondo anhelaba también. —Por favor —Suplicó, acurrucándose lo más lejos posible de su acompañante en el lado derecho de la cama.

Se sentía demasiado nerviosa para hacer cualquier cosa, sus ojos rosados comenzaron a humedecerse. Era malo. Estaba prohibido.

Y sin embargo…

Podía sentir como la castaña se aferraba a su cuerpo, subiendo lentamente su pierna izquierda por encima de sus caderas, aprensándola. Las suaves curvaturas de sus senos se apreciaban demasiado bien en su espalda, e incluso lograba sentir como la tela satín de su sostén se presionaba y alejaba en su espalda, como subía y bajaba, rozando deliciosamente su piel. Escuchó como Laito se reía, traviesa, mientras se restregaba contra ella. Tenía la mala costumbre de dormir solo con una enorme camisa blanca y abierta las noches en que se colaba a su cuarto. Yui no estaba segura de porque aquello le fascinaba.

El candor de su piel posándose sobre la suya le hería como una marca de hierro caliente. Las manos de la castaña se colaron bajo su pijama, alzándolo lentamente e incrementando el rubor de su rostro. Se mordió los labios, incapaz de decidir si quería detenerla. No podía irse. Pero lo deseaba con tanta intensidad…

Al igual que sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su piel fría de sabores amargos y verse en sus ojos, pidiendo más. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de aquella sublime belleza coqueta, de sus ojos verdes que observaban su cuerpo como un felino, de sus manos ásperamente suaves y de su lengua caliente recorriendo cada músculo de su cuello, mordiendo cada tanto.

La textura gruesa de sus dedos raspaba delicadamente al tocar cada centímetro de su abdomen, enviando múltiples espasmos placenteros que viajaron por toda su columna vertebral. Inconscientemente empezó a retorcer su propio cuerpo, intentando que esa caricia de sus dedos se enterrara con fuerza sobre su piel, mancillando cada centímetro con placer.

Creyó haber sentido algo húmedo resbalar dentro de ella y gemir quedamente. No lo soportaba, quería tocarla también. Hacerle sentir aunque sea una pequeña parte de cada emoción y sensación otorgada, que la pasión que la consumía por dentro fuera contagiada a través del calor de su piel. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, encontrándose con esos ojos amados que la miraban con una expresión de superioridad. Ignoró la clara burla y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta, adueñándose de su boca con ferocidad. La castaña la recibió gustosa, enfrascándose en una batalla de lenguas, peleando por el dominio de la otra. Sus labios chocaban jugosos por la saliva, deslizándose por toda su curvatura, delineando de vez en cuando con la lengua y siendo dulcemente presionados entre sus dientes. Entre pausa y pausa tomaban aire y volvían a arremeter.

Las manos de ambas se movieron inquietas, transitando con absoluta libertad sobre sus cuerpos. Yui cerró los ojos con fuerza, decidida a ser atrevida. Si iba a pecar, necesitaba saciar su sed antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Agobiada por el aumento de su temperatura apretó con fuerza las piernas, sintiendo los traviesos dedos de la castaña demasiado cercana a esa zona de su intimidad. Lentamente se apropió de ese brazo sobre su cuerpo, moviéndolo hasta quedar por encima de su intimidad aún escondida tras las telas. Sólo sentir el calor que desprendía enervaba su temperatura hasta convertirla en una fiebre repentina que nublaba sus sentidos y daba paso libre los bestiales y primitivos impulsos que le pidieron sentir sobre su propia piel ese calor.

La ropa le empezaba a estorbar. Como pudo fue prácticamente arcando la camisa abierta, avanzando por su estómago y ascendiendo lentamente hasta el sostén. Su compañera le sonrió coqueta, haciendo una pequeña pausa para sacar esa horrible prenda con demasiada facilidad y de paso desgarrar su camisón a la mitad, con la agradable sorpresa de que Yui no estaba usando nada por debajo.

—¿Acaso me esperabas, bitch-chan?

Ronroneó en su oído, causándole escalofríos. Sin esperar su respuesta los labios carnosos de ella descendieron por todo su cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos y marcas que tardarían en desaparecer. Si las otras llegaban a verlas estaba muerta. Con la boca tomó uno de sus pezones, deleitándose con su sabor dulce y los gemidos a media exclamación. Laito la haló de los cabellos hacia su pecho, pidiendo más, que fuera más fuerte y rápida, Yui obedeció. Con la lengua trazó círculos sobre su pequeño montículo, golpeando hacia arriba y abajo, mordiendo ligeramente después de cada succión.

—Bi-Bitch-chan…—Jadeó.

El brazo que estaba cerca de su entrepierna se adentró, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa y la otra se concentró en pellizcar ligeramente sus pezones, tirando más fuerte cada que sus dientes se encajan en los suaves montes que disfrutaba a placer. Aún con esos dedos ágiles y expertos arrancándole suspiros de placer pensó en mover también su mano dentro de ella, estiró el elástico de sus bragas y posicionó su mano sobre un pequeño montículo que la hizo vibrar en cuánto lo tomó. Suave, con la inseguridad de no saber que era aquello frotó el botón temblando sus piernas, más líquido trasparente comenzó a emerger y daba mayor facilidad a los delirantes frotes que su dedo efectuaba. La velocidad también le fue incipiente, optando por mover con mayor frenesí el clítoris, de arriba abajo mordisqueando sus labios que reprimían los gemidos de placer.

Laito gritó con fuerza, sin intenciones de acallar sus gemidos de placer, incentivándola a frotar con mayor intensidad. Los dedos que resbalaban entre sus pliegues se movieron a la vez, sintió que algo que tocaba era frotado y sólo gimió más, era delicioso, y no podía evitar cerrar y abrir sus piernas para ejecutar mayor presión ese movimiento que tan excitada la tenía. Volvió a moverse apretando con más fuerza, pero la sensación era tan débil que se sentía frustrada.

La de ojos verdes notó su desesperación y exclamó con voz ahogada: —Tranquila, muy pronto suplicarás que me detenga, Yui. Después de todo, eres mi perra, ¿no?

La tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la acomodó sobre el colchón, con la rubia debajo de su cuerpo. El momentáneo arrebato con el que había hecho todas esas cosas estaba cesando al ver la descarada sonrisa de su amada y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Laito la recorrió con la mirada, su pequeño cuerpo delgado, las curvas de sus insipientes senos, el contorno de sus caderas, cada músculo y cada trozo de piel se veía perfectamente caliente y apetecible como para mordisquearlo hasta hacer sangrar sus propios labios. Una sed extraña empezó a apoderarse de su paladar, como si en vez de agua necesitara algo que palpitara caliente contra su boca y provocara ardor en su propio cuerpo.

Una sonrisa perversa se apoderó de su cara, y su presa temió.

—Oh, me voy a divertir mucho contigo, bitch-chan…

Yui no supo cómo ni cuando, pero antes de poder analizarlo la boca de la castaña estaba devorando su coño sin piedad. —La-Laito…—Gimió nerviosa. Cuando la lengua de ella se adentró en su interior, simulando embestidas no pudo contenerse. Gritó, desahogando cada oleada de placer en su voz rasposa y aguda. Ni siquiera le importó la indecente posición en se encontraba.

—Vamos… bitch-chan…—Gimoteó, con su aliento chocando directamente sobre su punto sensible. —Hazme… sentir bien…

Entendió a qué se refería. La posición dejaba justo sobre su rostro avergonzado la intimidad de ella, quizás normalmente no hubiera sido tan atrevida, pero el placer le nublaba la mente. Quería, deseaba que sintiera lo mismo que ella, que se humedeciera ante su tacto. Con los dedos temblorosos acarició ligeramente el pequeño botón rosado, su interior brillaba por la lubricación. El fuerte aroma le inundó los sentidos y aprovechó de inmediato, tomando con su boca caliente su clítoris que se presentaba como una tentación frente a sus rosados ojos. El sabor también era fuerte, algo salado, pero por ella podría acostumbrarse. Laito empezó a moverse sobre ella, de tal manera que su entrada se friccionara con sus dientes mientras succionaba, restregándose, Yui abrió sus labios vaginales con una mano para tener mejor acceso. Pudo sentir contra su lengua los espasmos de placer, intensificándose a medida que sus propias pulsaciones aumentaban, indicándole que estaba por llegar a su límite.

—Te amo mucho, bitch-chan~—Murmuró, al tiempo en que se dejaba venir sobre su cara.

—La-Laito…—Gritó, al mismo tiempo, terminando segundos después que ella.

Y ella suspiró. Dolía, porque sabía que esa mujer que amaba le estaba mintiendo, pero a pesar de ello no le importaba. Le creyó, lo hizo con cada fibra de su ser, con cada anhelo perdido y con la sensanción de que tenerla entre sus brazos, que la tomara le bastaba. Y se dejó llevar de nuevo, por sus caricias prohibidas, por el calor de sus labios suaves y amargos, al igual que el sabor de su piel.

**OoOoO**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Kou: Bien… Bien… Oficialmente estoy traumada xD No creo que yo lo escribiera, pero a la vez, siento que no es para tanto y probablemente a muchas les parecerá soso. Es mi segundo intento de un lemon yuri, no me juzguen. No pensaba irme tan extrema, pero Laito es Laito y… Mejor no sigo hablando…
> 
> Me gustó el concepto de Yui entre vampiresas, así que no duden que lo usaré más adelante. Me despido, llena de vergüenza… ¡no me miren, es cuklpa de Laito-kun! xD PD: A las chicas también se els puede llamar por el-kun aunque es raro. Laito se lo pidió a Yui porque es divertido y tiene complejo de casanova con las chicas de la escuela, pero esa es otra historia…


End file.
